REPOST: Yunjae: Comeback to Me
by mr. xand
Summary: Hey sexy lady, come to me! You Make Me to...hurting you? *summary menyimpang dari cerita*


Title: Come Back To Me

Cast : Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

And OC

Genre : Romance/Little bit angst

Rate : Aman Dikonsumsi(?)

Warning : GS for uke dan Oneshoot yang berkepanjangan

Disclaimer : all the characters are not mine, they belong to theirself, management, parents, families, and God.

Summary : Hey sexy lady, come to me! You Make Me wanna...hurting you?

.

.

.

**Saturday Night at Mirotic Club**

Suasana diskotik kelas VIP itu semakin malam semakin menunjukkan suhu panasnya. Malam ini banyak pengunjung yang mengunjungi diskotik elit yang berada di kawasan Seoul City ini. Diskotiknya saja sudah termasuk kelas VIP, tentu yang datang juga merupakan pengunjung dari kalangan atas.

Dance floor yang luas, DJ profesional, bartender hebat dengan racikan minuman yang berkualitas serta para 'pelayan plus-plus' menjadi daya tarik diskotik ini. Layaknya diskotik lain, ada yang sedang bercumbu, sekedar duduk melepas penat, bahkan hanya memesan lemon tea pun ada di diskotik ini. Ahh lihatlah suasana yang ada di salah satu sudut diskotik ini sepertinya sedang ada pertandingan seru rupanya.

"Kim Jaejoong! Kim Jaejoong! Kim Jaejoong!" teriak para kaum adam yang mendukung seorang yeoja cantik yang sedang menegak bir dari gelas ke enamnnya.

"Jung Yunho! Jung Yunho! Jung Yunho!" kali ini para kaum hawa dengan busana seksi mereka yang berteriak menyerukan nama seorang namja tampan yang juga sama sedang menegak bir dari gelas ke eerr enam setengah atau tujuh? Entahlah.

Ya, malam ini Kim Jaejoong sang 'ratu' di Mirotic Club ini sedang bertaruh dengan Jung Yunho, sang pengusaha muda kaya di Seoul. Jangan berpikiran negatif dulu tentang sebutan Kim Jaejoong, ia disebut ratu karena penampilan fisiknya yang luar biasa, ia disebut ratu karena ia tahan untuk minum berbelasan gelas minuman alkohol dan banyak kelebihan lain yang membuat Jaejoong mendapat sebutan itu. Tapi jangan masukan kelebihannya untuk berhubungan intim dalam gelarnya, karena Jaejoong belum pernah melayani siapapun, _terkecuali kecelakaan waktu itu_.

Oh, lihat sekarang baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong sedang meneguk minuman dari gelas kesepuluh mereka. Apakah hasilnya seri?

Gelas kedua belas

.

Gelas keempat belas

.

Gelas keenam belas

.

BRUK

"Kyaaaa oppa!" teriak para kaum hawa tersebut, mereka menatap Yunho dengan banyak arti tatapan. Para yeoja itu kemudian mengambil kesempatan untuk memegang tubuh Yunho dan memberi ucapan selamat. Ya, Jung Yunho menang pertandingan atas Kim Jaejoong.

"Ahhh~ hmm~ Junghhh~ kau mengalahkanku eoh~?" racau Jaejoong dengan kepala yang sudah jatuh lemas diatas meja dan tangan yang masih memegang gelas, ia tak kuat untuk menandingi seorang Yunho yang juga jago dalam hal minum. Para pendukung Jaejoong yang merupakan kaum adam tetap menyemangatinya, tak lama semua orang yang mengerubungi mereka pun pergi, dan menyisakan mereka berdua yang masih saling diam.

"Kim Jaejoong, jangan lupakan perjanjian yang kau buat. Layani aku!" perkataan dingin Yunho terdengar jelas di indera pendengaran Jaejoong. Jaejoong kemudian meneggakkan kepalanya, kemudian ia menatap intens Yunho dengan senyum sinis terukir di bibir cherrynya.

"Ck. With my pleasure Jung Yunho" mereka berdua pun pergi ke apartemen Yunho dengan Yunho yang memapah tubuh Jaejoong yang sudah mabuk berat.

.

.

Pagi ini berbeda dari pagi sebelumnya. Hujan turun sangat lebat mengguyur Seoul, udara semakin bertambah dingin. Untung hari ini libur. Begitupun dengan kedua sejoli yang bergelung dibawah selimut hangat. Menikmati suasana yang tercipta dibawah kesadaran mereka. Jaejoong semakin mengeratakan pelukannya pada Yunho untuk menghalau rasa dingin.

"Mmhh~ dingin~" igaunya dan semakin melesakkan tubuhnya bersandar didada bidang Yunho.

"Nnngghhh~" Yunho pun mulai terbangun, tapi ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menimpa tubuhnya. Ia kaget setelah mengetahui apa yang menjadi beban diatas tubuhnya, ia langsung menegakkan tubuhnya sehingga membuat Jaejoong yang tertidur berbantalkan dadanya ikut terbangun.

"Annghhh sakit" ringis Jaejoong karena harus terbangun tiba-tiba sehingga kepalanya terasa pusing. Yunho pun demikian tapi ia mencoba menepisnya.

"YA! Kenapa kau masih disini Kim Jaejoong? Aku kan sudah mengusirmu semalam!" bentak Yunho. Jaejoong yang mulai tersadar, merasa ganjil mengapa Yunho satu ranjang dengannya dan menyadari bahwa ia dan Yunho dalam keadaan tanpa busana, ia kemudian menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya.

"Yu..yunho..apa..apa yang..kita lakukan?" tanyanya panik. Seumur-umur, walaupun ia sering ke diskotik tetapi ia berusaha untuk menjauh dari yang namanya hubungan intim sebelum adanya tali pernikahan yang mengikatnya dengan pasangannya. Tapi kali ini...

"Sudah jangan banyak bertanya! Cepat pakai pakaianmu dan keluar dari apartemenku. Dan ingat Kim Jaejoong kau yang memulai semuanya sampai kejadian detik ini terjadi. Jadi jangan salahkan aku apapun yang menimpamu kelak." Ujar Yunho dingin kemudian ia masuk kedalam kamar mandi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang mulai terisak mencengkram selimutnya.

"Hiks..hiks..apa hiks..yang terjadi semalam? Hiks.."

Dengan masih terisak, Jaejoong pun mulai turun dari ranjang, dan hendak memakai pakaiannya, tetapi sesuatu membuat matanya terpaku memandang nanar objek yang dilihatnya.

"Darah? Aku..aku..hiks..umma..hiks..." tangisnya semakin menjadi setelah mengetahui kenyataan yang terjadi. Ia sudah tidak suci lagi. Ia pun mengambil sprei bekasnya bercinta dengan Yunho semalam. Dan membawanya.

.

.

Setiap orang tua pasti kecewa bukan jika anaknya melakukan hubungan terlarang sebelum adanya janji suci pernikahan dan hal itulah yang terjadi pada Kim Jaejoong. Kalian berpikir bahwa setelah orang tuanya mengetahui apa yang terjadi, mereka langsung mengusir Jaejoong? Tentu tidak. Itu cerita lama.

Kini Jaejoong sedang berada dirumah pengasingannya, seorang diri. Ya entah kenapa dari sejak Jaejoong lahir orang tuanya menolak kehadiran Jaejoong. Padahal Jaejoong tidak mengalami cacat fisik maupun mental. Ia sempurna secara fisik dan mental. Entahlah ada alasan tersendiri bagi orang tuanya.

Kembali pada Jaejoong, sekarang ia termenung sendirian dibalkon rumahnya, rumah ini tergolong mewah, tapi tetap saja Jaejoong tidak menikmati sepenuhnya kemewahan itu.

"Hhh~ apakah kau tumbuh dengan baik nak? Jangan nakal ne. Umma akan selalu menjagamu." Ucapnya sambil mengelus kandungannya yang berusia 7 bulan.

Ya. Ini adalah bulan ke-7 setelah ia 'berhubungan' dengan Yunho. Dan ia ingat semua peristiwa yang menjadi latar belakang semua ini.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

"_Chagi~bagaimana dengan cincin yang ini? Ini simple tapi terlihat elegan, sesuai dengan kepribadianmua sayang. Kau mau?" tawar Yunho pada Jaejoong._

"_Ng, ne Joongie mau Yunnie. Tapi itu harganya terlalu mahal, apalagi ini kan hanya pertunangan yang tidak terlalu mewah." Ujar Jaejoong, ahh sifat hemat ternyata melekat sekali pada diri yeoja cantik ini._

"_Aniya. Ini cocok untukmu. Kita ambil yang ini saja ne. Tak usah membantah sayang." _

_Yunho kemudian membayar cincin tersebut. Setelah selesai mereka pun kembali mengitari mal milik keluarga Jung itu untuk membeli perlengkapan pertunangan mereka nanti._

_._

_Besok malam Jaejoong dan Yunho akan bertunangan. Tapi sebuah kejadian menimpa pasangan ini. Jaejoong dijebak dengan tidur bersama dua orang pria yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Yunho yang sebelumnya mendapat sebuah pesan singkat tentang Jaejoong, menghiraukan pesan itu karena ia berpikiran bahwa itu hanyalah kerjaan orang iseng. Tapi saat MMS masuk kedalam ponselnya dan menampilkan foto Jaejoong yang tengah tidur dengan dua orang pria membuat Yunho geram seketika dan menyusul ketempat Jaejoong._

_._

_BRAK_

"_Brengsek! Jadi ini yang kau lakukan dihadapanku hah? Jawab jalang!" Murka Yunho yang langsung memergoki Jaejoong tidur ditengah kedua pria tersebut. Ia tarik kaki Jaejoong paksa sampai Jaejoong jatuh dari tempat tidur._

"_Yunho hiks.. ini bukan seperti yang kau lihat hiks.. Percaya padaku Yun. Jebal." Mohon Jaejoong dengan air mata. Ia tutupi tubuhnya hanya dengan tangannya._

"_Cih. Untung aku memergokimu sekarang sebelum terlambat. Dan ingat Kim Jaejoong pertunangan kita aku BATALKAN" Yunho pun keluar dari kamar hotel itu meninggalkan Jaejoong yang menangis pilu. Dua orang pria yang tidur bersama Jaejoong menatap prihatin Jaejoong tapi tidak dengan seseorang yang mengintip kejadian tersebut, senyum kemenangan terukir diwajahnya._

_._

_Setelah kejadian itu, Jaejoong merasa dirinya hina. Ia pun sering memasuki diskotik. Ia tak disukai orang tuanya, ia dicampakkan tunangannya, ia tak punya sahabat ataupun teman. Jadi inilah tempatnya untuk mencari teman satu malam, bukan, bukan teman satu malam yang seperti kalian pikirkan, tapi teman satu malam untuk berbagi cerita._

_._

"_Yo! Jung Yunho! Kusut sekali mukamu itu. Ada masalah eoh?" tanya Yoochun sahabat Yunho yang kebetulan juga bekerja menjadi bartender di Mirotic Club._

"_Hhh~ begitulah Chun. Ahra mulai bertingkah lagi padaku." _

"_Hahaha kau mau melepas penatmu bukan? Cha! Aku punya sesuatu untukmu" _

"_Apa?"_

"_Kau mau tidak bertaruh dengan ratu di MC ini?"_

"_Ratu? Yeoja maksudmu? Boleh juga."_

_._

"_Kim Jaejoong sekarang kau berduel dengan lawanmu yang paling baru. Jung Yunho. 20 gelas bagaimana?" tawar Yoochun yang berdiri diantara Yunho dan Jaejoong. Kedua orang yang saling berhadapan itu pun saling bertukar pandang. Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan sinis dan jijik, sedangkan Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan pandangan rindu dan kaget._

"_Kau yakin aku harus melawan yeoja murahan ini Yoochun? Jangan rendahkan reputasiku." Ujar Yunho sinis, bahkan ia memanggil Yoochun bukan dengan panggilan akrab mereka._

"_Ck. Jangan rendahkan dia Yun, penampilannya memang tak beda dengan 'pelayan' disini. Tapi kurasa ia mampu mengalahkanmu" yakin Yoochun._

"_Baiklah. Nona manis, apa yang akan kau pertaruhkan jika kau menang?" tanya Yunho sinis. Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha meredam berbagai perasaan yang bergejolak didadanya._

"_Ji..jika aku kalah..aku..aku ingin kau mendengar penjelasanku..tentang..tentang..kejadian dulu" ucap Jaejoong dengan kepala tertunduk._

"_Hahaha manis sekali jawabanmu. Dan jika aku yang menang.." Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Jaejoong._

"_Aku ingin tubuhmu yang membayarnya" saat kata itu terlontar dari bibir Yunho. Jaejoong merasa benar bahwa dirinya sekarang benar-benar rendah._

_._

_**Flashback end**_

.

.

Dijebak. Dijebak. Dijebak. Kata itu yang selalu ingin Jaejoong ucapkan pada Yunho. Ia ingin sekali meluruskan masalah yang terjadi, walaupun pada akhirnya mereka tidak akan bersatu tapi Jaejoong iklhas asal ia bisa menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya pada Yunho.

"Baby, umma lapar. Kita jalan-jalan mencari makanan ne? Kau mau?" tanya Jaejoong pada buah hati yang dikandungnya. Ia kemudian beranjak berdiri dari duduknya dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

.

Karena rumahnya berada diatas bukit –sengaja dibuat orangtuanya untuk menjauhkan Jaejoong dari orang yang mengenal keluarga mereka- maka butuh perjalanan yang cukup lama untuk sampai ke pusat kota.

Syukurlah Jaejoong bisa sampai dengan selamat. Dan sekarang ia sedang berbelanja untuk kebutuhan sehari-harinya. Ia memilih banyak makanan dan susu untuk nutrisi sang bayi. Ia terlihat sebagai calon ibu muda yang sempurna, seperti tanpa luka yang bersarang dalam hatinya.

.

.

Yunho yang disaat bersamaan sedang berbelanja dengan Ahra disupermaket yang sama dengan Jaejoong. Ia sibuk mendorong troli sampai akhirnya ia harus menerima telpon dan membiarkan Ahra yang mendorong troli. Yunho mengikutinya dengan jarak yang cukup jauh.

Ahra, tak sengaja melihat Jaejoong sedang mengambil susu khusus untuk ibu hamil. Jaejoong kesusahan karena ia mengambil kotak susu yang besar dan itu terdapat di rak paling atas. Ahra yang melihat itupun langsung menyunggingkan senyumnya. Ia dorong sekuat tenaga troli dihadapannya dan langsung menabrakannya pada sisi tubuh Jaejoong. Seketika tubuh Jaejoong pun menabrak rak susu yang keras itu dan kemudian jatuh. Ia meringis kesakitan memegangi perut buncitnya. Perbuatan itu menjadi tontonan orang. Ahra tetap setia berdiri melihat Jaejoong kesakitan dengan tawa kemenangannya.

Yunho yang sedang mencari Ahra pun, dibuat bingung dengan kerumunan orang. Ia hampiri kerumunan itu dan melihat Ahra.

"Ya! Go Ahra! Aku mencar-" perkataan Yunho terputus setelah melihat Jaejoong yang sedang meringis kesakitan. Terlihat dari darah yang mengalir dikakinya.

"Jaejoong-ah! Ya! Kim Jaejoong! Apa yang terjadi? Bangun!" Yunho reflek menarik Jaejoong kepelukannya. Ia merasakan sakit didadanya saat melihat tangisan kesakitan Jaejoong.

"Arrghh appaso Yunhh~" rintih Jaejoong. Ia cengkram kuat tangan Yunho membuat Yunho sedikit menahan sakit.

"YA! Kenapa kalian diam saja? Bantu aku membawa wanita ini kerumah sakit. Dan juga telpon rumah sakit jiwa untuk mengurus yeoja ini." Bentak Yunho pada orang yang mengerumuni mereka.

.

.

Jaejoong harus dioperasi untuk mengeluarkan bayinya, operasi itu berhasil dan sekarang Jaejoong mengalami masa kritis dan bayinya yang lemah itu harus berada di inkubator karena prematur. Begitulah informasi yang Yunho terima dari dokter yang menangani Jaejoong.

"Tuan, wajah bayinya sangat mirip dengan tuan. Dia bayi namja tuan." Seru seorang suster sambil membawa bayi yang Jaejoong lahirkan keruangan khusus bayi. Yunho yang melihat bayi itu sekilas merasa perasaan aneh di dadanya.

DEG

Mirip? Anak ku? Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Ani. Bisa saja itu anaknya dengan namja lain Yunho. Sudah lebih baik kau pulang dan urusanmu dengannya selesai." Ucap Yunho pada dirinya sendiri dan meninggalkan rumah sakit.

.

.

Sudah 3 minggu Jaejoong dirawat, dan hari ini ia diperbolehkan pulang. Bayinya juga sudah cukup kuat untuk menerima rangsangan dunia luar. Jaejoong bahagia sekali. Itu terlihat dari cara ia menggendong dan memberi kasih sayang pada anaknya. Walaupun kondisinya tidak seperti bayi yang lahir normal pada usia sembilan bulan tapi ia bersyukur bahwa bayinya dapat bertahan hidup.

"Jung Moonbin, tumbuhlah menjadi anak yang cerdas, baik, dan penuh kasih sayang nak. Jangan seperti kehidupan ummamu yang menyusahkan. Umma berdoa yang terbaik untukmu. Saranghae aegya." Jaejoong mengecup dahi bayinya yang sedang tertidur dipangkuannya.

.

.

Ahh pagi ini cerah sekali. Jaejoong pun mengajak Moonbin merasakan nikmatnya matahari pagi.

"Aegya siapa ini? Eum? Aegya umma lapar ne? Lapar? Chagiya umma lapar?" tanya Jaejoong memanjakan bayinya. Moonbin pun hanya bisa menggeliatkan badannya dipangkuan Jaejoong.

"Cha. Sekarang Binnie minum cucu dulu ne..ciluk ba..ciluk ba.." Jaejoong mengajak Moonbin bermain sambil menikmati asinya. Monnbin pun tersenyum.

DUK

DUK

DUK

Sebuah gedoran pintu mengagetkan Jaejoong. Ia merasakan sedikit ketakutan saat mendengar suara gedoran pintu yang cukup keras. Membuat Moonbin yang sedang menyusui pun terganggu dan menangis.

"Cup cup aegya umma, tenang sayang umma ada disini bersama Binnie. Cup cup." Tenangkan Jaejoong. Ia pun merapatkan gendongan Binnie didadanya. Ia berjalan takut-takut menuju pintu utama yang terus-menerus digedor itu.

"Kim Jaejoong buka pintunya!"

.

DEG

.

Suara itu, ia mengenal pemilik suara bass yang ada dibalik pintu ini. Jung Yunho.

.

CKLEK

.

"Kim Jaejoong!"

.

GREP

.

Setelah pintu dibuka, Yunho langsung memeluk tubuh Jaejoong yang sedang memeluk Moonbin.

"Chagiya, mianhae. Mianhae Kim Jaejoong atas perbuatanku selama ini. Mianhae." Pinta Yunho, air matanya pun mengalir dipipinya.

Jaejoong yang masih shock mendapati perlakuan Yunho hanya diam membatu. Ia tersadar saat Moonbin menangis

"Yunho, tolong lepas, kau menyakiti anakku" Jaejoong memberontak melepaskan pelukan Yunho. Moonbin pun menangis semakin kencang.

"Ssshhh sayang tenang nak, ini umma sayang" hibur Jaejoong pada anaknya.

"Sayang, mianhae, aku telah meninggalkanmu disaat kau terpuruk. Aku bodoh Jaejoong, aku bodoh. Aku menyia-nyiakan yeoja setulus dirimu. Aku termakan hasutan Go Ahra. Mianhae Jaejoong. Mianhae." Mohon Yunho sambil berlutut dihadapan Jaejoong dan memeluk kakinya.

"Su..sudah Yun, berdirilah, kita bisa bicarakan ini didalam. Ayo berdirilah" bujuk Jaejoong agar Yunho mau berdiri.

"Aniya! Aku akan tetap berlutut untukmu sampai kau mau memaafkanku." Keukeuh Yunho.

"Ne, Yun, aku memaafkanmu. Sekarang berdirilah"

Yunho pun berdiri dan mengikuti Jaejoong berjalan ke ruang tamu. Jaejoong meletakkan Moonbin di tempat tidur bayi yang ada diatas karpet. Ia tinggalkan Yunho yang masih menangis menuju dapur.

"Yun, minumlah dulu agar kau tenang"

Yunho mengangguk dan meminum sedikit minuman yang diberi Jaejoong. Setelahnya, suasana kembali hening sampai akhirnya Yunho beranjangk dari duduknya dan menghampiri Jaejoong yang duduk diseberangnya. Ia memeluk Jaejoong erat.

"Joongie, maafkan aku. Aku yang bodoh Jae. Aku mau saja dihasut oleh Ahra. Kau tak bersalah sayang. Aku yang salah. Maafkan aku." Pinta Yunho tulus. Jaejoong yang berada dlama pelukan Yunho diam terharu. Ia tidak ingin menangis untuk sekarang ini.

"Ne Yunnie, aku sudah memafkanmu. Aku dijebak Yun, aku dijebak. Tapi keadaan selalu tak memberikanku kesempatan untuk menjelaskannya padamu. Aku juga minta maaf karena telah menyakitimu."

"Kau tidak salah sayang. Sekarang maukah kau menerima cintaku kembali? Kita mulai kehidupan kita bersama sayang, aku, kau, dan juga anak kita Moonbin." Mendengar perkataan Yunho sontak membuat Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya.

"Yun..Moonbin, dari mana kau.."

"Ssssttt.." Yunho meletakkan jarinya dibibir mungil Jaejoong. Kemudian menggenggam erat kedua tangan Jaejoong.

"Asal kau tahu sayang, malam saat kita berhubungan aku melihat darah yang keluar. Tapi aku tidak perduli. Baru saat pagi hari saat aku melihat sprei diatas tempat tidurku tak ada, aku kembali melihat bercak darah. Dan aku yakin itu darahmu. Selama ini aku menepis bahwa aku yang merebut mahkotamu karena aku pernah memergokimu tidur dengan orang lain. Tapi kejadian kemarin disupermarket telah membuatku sadar dan yakin bahwa kau tak pernah membiarkan orang lain menyentuh tubuhmu selain aku. Dan Moonbin adalah darah dagingku dengan mu. Kau menamainya Jung Moonbin, benar?" Ucapan Yunho yang panjang lebar itu membuat Jaejoong akhirnya menumpahkan air matanya. Ia mengangguk dan memeluk Yunho erat.

"Gomawo Yun, kau mau menerimaku kembali. Gomawo" lirihnya.

.

.

"Aaaa kapten moonbin pesawat segera mendarat zziiiinngggg...wwuuuuusshhh..aahhmmm" Yunho sedang menyuapi Moonbin dengan bubur bayi yang sekarang sudah berusia 10 bulan.

"Anak appa pinta ne seperti appa. Binnie mau lagi? Eum? mau lagi sayang? Aaaaa" Yunho terus mengajak anaknya berkomunikasi sambil menyuapinya. Jaejoong yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuknya dan Yunho pun tersenyum senang melihat tingkah ayah dan anak itu. Ya, kini mereka sudah resmi menikah dan membangun keluarga bahagia.

"Yahhh makanannya habis. Binnie hebat! Pantas sekarang tambah gendut ne? Anak appa gendut..binnie gendut..emmm binnie gendut" goda Yunho sambil mencium pipi tembam anaknya, membuat Moonbin terkekeh.

"Yun, sudah jangan goda binnie terus. ayo makan malam dulu."

"Ne sayang, nah binnie main sama bearrie dulu ne. Appa dan umma mau makan" ucap Yunho seraya menaruh boneka beruang kecil di kursi makan khusus bayi itu.

.

.

"Mmmhh~ ngghh~ckpckpckp"

"Binne masih lapar sayang?" tanya Jaejoong seraya mengelus lembut pipi Moonbin yang sedang menyusu padanya. Moonbin hanya mengerjapkan matanya imut.

"Jae, binnie belum tidur?" tanya Yunho ikut berbaring di kasur. Ini sudah malam dan waktunya istirahat. Tapi Jaejoong masih harus menyusui anaknya.

"Ne Yun, binnie sekarang sedang meningkat nafsu makannya. Lihat pipinya semakin tembam." Yunho dan Jaejoong pun menatap sayang Moonbin yang ada ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Itu artinya anak kita sehat sayang. Gomawo kau telah berjuang mengandung dan melahirkannya. Sekarang kita rawat ia bersama-sama ne?" Yunho pun mengecup tangan Jaejoong.

"Ne Yunnie. Kita selamanya bersama." Senyum Jaejoong tulus yang dibalas oleh Yunho juga.

"Ah, binnie sudah tidur rupanya. Sekarang kita tidur juga sayang, jaljayo binnie, jaljayo joongie umma"

CUP

CUP

Yunho mengecup kening bayinya dan Jaejoong.

"Nado Jaljayo Yunho appa, jaljayo binnie"

CUP

CUP

Jaejoong pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Yunho. Dan mereka pun tertidur lelap.

.

.

.

**END**

**Entah setan apa yang merasuki author. Author lagi seneng bikin cerita gaje.**

**Readers yang baik adalah readers yang mau review.**

**Don't be silent reader ok.**


End file.
